Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a user interface apparatus and a control method for remotely detecting the position of a hand, a fingertip, or the like, and performing an operation on a display component displayed on a specific surface.
Description of the Related Art
In a user interface employing a projector, a camera, and a range sensor, projecting the user interface using the projector makes it possible to display the user interface superimposed on an actual object such as a sheet of paper. The user can thus handle the actual object as an interface with electronic data. With the user interface system disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-34168, a computer screen is projected onto a table by a projector, and the computer screen is operated with a fingertip. An infrared camera is used to detect a touch on a flat surface by the fingertip. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-34168, an object such as a table or a sheet of paper is used as the user interface, and touch instructions are given using a finger or a pen. Here, when using a finger to perform an operation of selecting characters approximately 5 square mm in size or drawing a line underneath characters, an accurate touch position needs to be determined.
However, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-34168, when performing touch detection with a finger and a flat surface, consideration is not given to the angle formed by the finger and the flat surface. If the angle of the fingertip is not taken into consideration, there is a problem that it is not possible to correctly acquire the positions of the flat surface and the fingertip, and the position of contact between the finger and the operation surface is not accurately recognized. In this case, it is difficult to perform operations such as selecting small characters and drawing a line underneath characters as previously mentioned.